


Pleiades

by smokingbomber



Series: Between the Bars [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Shipping Like FedEx, Tumblr Prompt, Usamamo 5eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6. things you said under the stars and in the grass (for Anon on Tumblr)</p><p>“They remind me a little of you and the girls,” he told her dreamily, voice distant and warm, right beside her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleiades

“They remind me a little of you and the girls,” he told her dreamily, voice distant and warm, right beside her ear.

“Oh,” she said in a half whisper, hugging her arms to her chest as she followed the line of his arm, his pointing finger, toward the stars. “Why? We have our own— I mean, they probably have their own guardians…”

A light breeze, bearing the scents of the city and the earth, danced across their bodies and brushed the grass against their arms, their hair. Mamoru laughed, turning his head to nose Usagi’s temple lightly, then reaching up to pluck at one of her hands.

Her chin jutted out and her brow furrowed, and even if Mamoru couldn’t see, he could hear the pout in her voice. “Don’t laugh at me,” she insisted. “Just tell me what you mean.”

Contrite, the older boy’s voice was resonant near her head again, much more focused and present than it was at first. “Mutsuraboshi. Or the Seven Sisters — there are more of them than six or seven, but depending on the weather or the atmosphere, or how good your telescope is if you’re using one at all, the number you can see changes.”

City sounds drifted up from below, but really, they were alone in this moment, in this bubble of time and quiet.

His tone gentled, and his other hand came up through the night air to reach and brush Usagi’s bangs from her forehead, touch as light as a breath. “They’re all together, a cluster of stars, shining bright and memorable. Another name for them is Subaru, which is another way they remind me of all of you. United, you’re brighter than everything else.”

“With you, too, Mamo-chan,” Usagi whispered, and both her hands closed over his, the one not brushing at her hair. They held it to her chest, now. “We’re brighter with you. You’re brighter with us. You have a star too.” She craned her neck, turning her head to look at his face.

He kissed her nose. “But I dress in black,” he said very seriously, then grinned.

“Ugh!” complained the tiny blonde, pushing his hand away. “You tease so much! I’m hungry, let’s go.”

The grass lay empty beneath the stars as the two teenagers picked themselves up, one trying not to laugh and one grumbling, and nobody but the stars watched as they began to make their way down the hill, holding hands.

“Stars also use up a lot of fuel—”

“Mamo-chan!!”


End file.
